catch you!
by lunaeshii
Summary: Mikina sedang kesulitan mencari ide menulis, maka ia pun bertanya./ "Kamu mau mewawancarai saya, pemuda paling kece se-dunia?" ;; modern!AU, oneshot, dikerjakan secara tawuran bersama Panda Dayo untuk #TAKABURC


[catch you!]

[Mikina sedang kesulitan mencari ide menulis, maka ia pun bertanya./ "Kamu mau mewawancarai saya, pemuda paling kece se-dunia?" ;; modern!AU, oneshot, untuk #TAKABURC]

bisa juga dikenal sebagai Karamnya Kisah Kasih Pemuda Tampan dan Putri Pedagang Salep (bonus Segala Rintangan yang Dilewati Demi Mendapat Cerita Tersebut] oleh Mikina Freezis /nggak, nggak gitu

dikerjakan secara tawuran

bagian pertama © Panda Dayo

bagian kedua © lunaeshii

panduan karakter:

Ire Gyura Avadonia Irregular ((yang lainnya pasti ngerti kan yha))

Evillious Chronicles © mothy / akuno-p .

.  
Keluhan itu terus terdengar.

Ia hampir saja membanting laptop tercintanya karena lelah mencaci. Tapi ia salah meraih, dan bolpoin merah yang jadi korban atas kekesalannya. Berakhir dengan mencumbu pada dinding, dan masuk keranjang sampah.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan bekerja jika terus begini!"

Mikina, 27 tahun. Bekerja di warta AH Daily. Frustrasi karena terancam dipecat.

Sudah dua bulan ia tidak mendapatkan laman atau kolom. Kata pimpinan redaksi, tulisannya kurang fenomenal, terkadang basi. Misalnya seperti ini;

Virus Jomblo Sedang Merajalela, Waspadalah!

Dan Mikina harus kecewa saat karyanya ditolak. Sebuah peraturan dasar, apabila ia tidak mampu menulis apapun dalam tiga bulan sebagai jurnalis, maka ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Mikina sudah memutar otak mencari referensi dan bersemedi untuk mendapat ide, namun apa daya tak ada satupun yang menclok di benaknya.

Mikina sudah sangat lama sekali kagum pada dunia jurnalis. Sampai sekolah menengah atas, ia bergabung dengan klub dengan visi yang sama. Tapi, akhirnya klub dibubarkan karena kurang anggota.

Mengapa anak muda jaman sekarang tidak tertarik pada bidang jurnalis?

Lalu setelah lulus SMA, Mikina menjajal menjadi seorang kasir, tapi ia berhenti karena manager selalu memergokinya menulis ringkasan berita yang ia dengar dari televisi. Mikina lalu mencoba menjadi koki di sebuah restoran sederhana, tetapi dipecat juga karena resep berganti dengan reorientasi kasus pembunuhan di koran pagi itu. Banyak sekali kegagalan hingga akhirnya ia melamar kerja di AH Daily.

Tapi bahkan satu pun tulisannya belum dimuat!

Mikina ingin tidur. Besok pasti ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu. Ia yakin itu.

Saat hendak mematikan air conditioner, ia salah mengambil remote. Bukan remote ac yang ia genggam, melainkan remote televisi. Sebuah channel pun menyala tanpa sengaja. Mikina benar-benar stres dan berniat mematikannya, namun tidak jadi karena sedetik kemudian matanya nampak berbinar.

"Benar, Chartette Langley akan meluncurkan produk terbaru."

Seorang pemuda ganteng tampil di layar kaca. Namanya terpampang, Allen Avadonia, salah satu tim sukses untuk perusahaan sabun Retasan yang dimiliki oleh Chartette Langley. Mungkin bagian pemasarannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, tahu-tahu Mikina sudah membulatkan tekad.

"Besok aku akan mewawancarainya!"

Yang tidak Mikina perhitungkan, tentu saja, adalah seberapa sulitnya mewawancarai seorang petinggi korporasi multinasional macam Allen Avadonia. Apalagi bagi dirinya yang main masuk lobi, menakuti resepsionis, kemudian minta dipertemukan dengan pemuda pirang tersebut. Desperasi memang bisa membuat orang mengambil tindakan drastis.

"Mbak, saya bukan orang aneh yang nggak jelas tujuannya, sumpah deh."

Cara masuknya yang sesuatu banget tersebut membawa sang jurnalis muda ke situasi saat ini, terduduk di sofa empuk di dalam ruangan yang terasa sekali kelas atasnya. Mulai dari kusen jendela, bantalan beludru sofa, sampai blus wanita di hadapannya kelihatan betul hasil rancangan desainer ternama. Mikina meringis, orang kaya mah beda.

"Ayolah mbak, saya sudah buat janji kok." Lanjutnya setengah merengek kepada si wanita berambut pirang yang disinyalir sekretaris target wawancaranya.

Yang diajak bicara (demi mengkompensasi peran mikroskopisnya di fanfiksi ini, mari kita panggil dia dengan sepotong nama elit nan elegan), Riliane Lucifen d'Authrice memandang si jurnalis dengan tatapan skeptis. Well, Mikina memang tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih—hei, walau tidak dibalas, pesannya sudah di-read oleh Allen Avadonia sendiri! Artinya yang bersangkutan sudah dinotif akan kedatangannya ke sini!

"Begitukah?" Sahut Riliane sambil memerhatikan samrtphone-nya penuh kebosanan, tidak tergerak hatinya. Gawai di tangan itu warnanya pink cerah aksen keemasan dengan dekorasi berbentuk bunga. Mikina ingin tertawa melihatnya—ternyata mbak-mbak judes itu bisa norak juga—tapi rona kuning itu emas betulan, jadi dia cepat sadar diri dan diam saja. "Apa Avadonia sudah bilang kau boleh mewawancarainya?"

"Yah... kalo itu sih...,"

"Nona Freezis," mata Riliane melirik nametag yang tersemat di dada si jurnalis. "Aku harap kamu mau mengerti akan keadaan perusahaan kami saat ini."

Mikina salah tingkah. Riliane melanjutkan tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kami baru saja melewati situasi yang berat. Avadonia juga, baru kemarin ia mau menampilkan muka kepada khalayak. Kemarin-kemarin ia hanya mengurung diri sambil surfing internet dan baca postingan asal-usul penyakit galau seharian—ah, tolong jangan biarkan informasi itu bocor, ya, Mikina Freezis née Sfarz?"*

Kalau Riliane menyadari tatapan Mikina yang mendadak tidak fokus, ia tak mengomentarinya. "Juga, perlu diperhitungkan kalau Avadonia itu public figure. A celebrity, even. Setelah gonjang-ganjing kemarin, kami tidak bisa meresikokan wawancara yang belum jelas apakah akan merugikan atau menguntungkan image-nya. Apalagi kondisi psikologisnya saat ini juga tidak memungkinkan untuk memberi jawaban yang memuaskan. Kalau dalam kondisi rapuh ini terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan terhadapnya, akan butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikannya ke situasi semula.

"Jadi, Nona Freezis, apa kamu mengerti?"

Ada jeda dua detik di mana Riliane menatap penuh ekspetasi dan Mikina memandang balik penuh konfusi. Kemudian sunyi itu pecah ketika Mikina membuka mulutnya.

"...Mbak, kalau mbak mempertemukan saya dengan Pak Avadonia, bakal saya kasih... eh, permen ini deh!" Serunya sembari merogoh tas yang ia bawa, tidak pantang menyerah.

Riliane sakit kepala.

Ada nendoroid Allen Avadonia yang menunggunya di lobi. Ulangi lagi. Ada nendoroid Allen Avadonia yang menunggunya. Di lobi.

"Kamu mau mewawancarai saya, pemuda paling kece se-dunia?"

Mikina mengedip, sekali. Dua kali. Sejak kapan nendoroid bisa bicara? Ia berlutut di lantai linoleum dan memerhatikan boneka itu, penasaran. Buatannya bagus sekali. Mulai dari helai rambut sampai lekukan mulut direplikasi dengan sempurna.

Si boneka cemberut. "Jangan abaikan aku, perempuan!"

Mikina memerhatikan lebih dekat, lalu terhenyak. Ia mengadu tatap dengan sosok seratus lima belas senti itu. Sepertinya bukan manekin super realistis seperti dugaanya, tapi memang ia sungguh kelewat mirip Allen Avadonia. Bahkan dari suaranya pun mirip!

Kepada si bocah mungil, ia bertanya "Apa kamu tersesat? Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Ire Gyura! Aku sembilan tahun, tinggiku seratus dua puluh senti dan aku orang yang kece!" Sahut si anak dengan bersemangat. Ia membusungkan dada. "Karena aku kece, sebaiknya kamu mewawancaraiku!"

Mikina mengedip, sekali. Dua kali. Gagal paham. Ire Gyura memandang balik, berbinar, kece, penuh harapan. Jam di dinding berdetak mengumumkan waktu yang mereka habiskan. Begitu terus sampai mereka diketawai mbak-mbak penjaga lobi. .  
Mereka berakhir mengistirahatkan pantat di kursi panjang berwarna pirus di lorong yang menuju sebuah kompleks taman indoor. Beuh, orang kaya mah beda.

Si bocah pirang menendang-nendang udara, kemudian berkata dengan suara bosan. "Aku bosaaan... Kapan kamu mau mewawancaraiku?"

Mikina tersenyum kecut. "Nanti, setelah aku mewawancarai Allen Avadonia." Ia mengubek tas jinjing. Saat ingin mengambil note catatan pertanyaan wawancara, tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bungkus permen yang ditolak Riliane tadi. Ngomong-ngomong reaksi Riliane amat berlebihan—ia, kan tidak menyuap dengan uang tunai atau tiket perjalanan ke bali, tidak usah ancam panggil sekuriti dong!

Si perempuan mengulum satu, kemudian memerhatikan muka penonton mudanya. Karena ia adalah orang yang berbudi, Mikina pun menawarkan. "Mau?"

Ire membuang muka. "Aku tidak mau permen rakyat jelata semacam itu!

Dasar holangkaya, pikir Mikina suudzon.

"...tapi karena kau memaksa, akan kuhabiskan. Jadi berterimakasihlah, perempuan!

"Namaku Mikina, adik kecil."

"Aphwa sajya boyeh."

"Makannya pelan-pelan."

"Nomnomnom."

Ngejek banget ini anak. Mikina menghela nafas. Minta dibakar.

—Ia orang berbudi, tapi pikiran tidak ada yang tahu, kan?

Ire menelan permen terakhir dan memiringkan kepala. "Kamu jurnalis kan?"

"Iya," Mikina pikir itu sudah jelas. Bukankah si bocah sendiri yang tadi minta diwawancarai? "Memang kenapa?"

"Kak Rilia bilang kamu jurnalis aspal. Apa kamu wawancara harus di atas aspal?

Mikina mencak-mencak. Dalam hati, karena ia orang yang berbudi.

Baiklah, Mikina sadar tulisannya satupun belum dimuat walau sudah tiga bulan total ia bergelut dalam dunia perjunalisan profesional. Okelah, mungkin selama ini ia hanya memajang artikelnya dalam sebuah blog pribadi yang pembaca tetapnya saja bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi ia tetap jurnalis sejati, tahu! Ini sudah menyangkut harga diri! Ia tak sudi martabatnya diinjak-injak begini!  
Mikina bangkit dari duduknya, siap kembali ke ruang putri pirang itu dan mencoba sekali lagi. benar, tidak seharusnya ia berleha-leha di sini! Persetan dengan ancaman panggil sekuriti, Mikina akan buktikan ia mampu!

Langkahnya terhenti oleh hadangan tubuh seorang perempuan.

"Kamu Mikina Sfarz?"

"Eh? Anu, Freezis, sebenarnya—"

"Terserah." Perempuan pirang itu berdehem. Netra emas melirik Ire Gyura dari sudut kelopak. Si anak memasang wajah bersalah, tapi begitu yang lebih tua berbalik ia menjulurkan lidah. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga dan mohon maaf atas kelakuan Ire. Dan Riliane juga, I suppose."

Mikina berkedip untuk kesekian kali. Mungkin dia kelilipan. "Eh?"

"Kamu jurnalis yang mau mewawancarai Pak Avadonia kan?"

Ia mengangguk, tidak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan berlanjut.

"Biar kutebak, Riliane—kamu pasti sudah bertemu dengannya—menolak dan mengancam panggil penjaga begitu kamu memohon kepadanya?"

Mikina mengangguk lagi. Gadis berambut merah itu menatap bingung. "Maaf, anda siapa ya?"

"Ah, ya, maafkan atas kelancanganku." Lawan bicaranya membungkukan badan. "Ney Marlon-Futapie. Aku dikirim karena seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya dia penggemarmu. "

Si jurnalis membeku. Di dalam pikirannya mesin jam berputar. Ney Marlon-Futapie yang itu?! Ney Marlon-Futapie yang kemarin menampar Michaela Elphegort di jumpa pers besar-besaran? Yang pertama dihadiri yang bersangkutan setelah berbulan-bulan tidak ada kabarnya? Yang cuma bilang 'no comment' begitu ditanya penyebabnya? Ya ampun, mewawancarainya adalah impian semua jurnalis! Situasi ini sungguh seperti melihat kilau berlian dari balik etalasi toko sebagai seorang pengemis!

Ia meregister perkataan selanjutnya secara otomatis—sesuatu tentang 'ayo ikut aku'—dan dituntun melalui koridor panjang yang berbau vanilla. Ire Gyura membuntuti seperti anak kecil yang penasaran—tidak jauh dari kenyataan, memang.

Ney berhenti di depan pintu kayu yang keterlaluan besarnya. Ia membukanya, mempersilahkan Mikina duduk dan memintanya menunggu. Ire melompat-lompat di atas sofa empuk serasa rumah sendiri. Panik, Mikina bertanya. "Ini kantor siapa?"

Ire menjawab seolah baru ditanya soal cuaca. "Kantor kakak, of course!"

"Kakakmu bekerja di sini?"

"Uh-hum!"

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang?!" Mikina langsung histeris.

"Kamu tidak tanya." Ire mengangguk, seolah itu adalah argumen yang beralasan. "Jangan khawatir, kakak orang yang baik, walau tidak kece." Si anak ganti menggeleng-geleng, seolah prihatin. "Kata Kak Rilia, dia itu alay, jones, kalau ketemu mantan langsung kabur dan mengasihani dirinya yang ngenes!"

Yang lebih tua shock mendengar kosa kata begitu keluar dari mulut mungil Ire. Yang lebih muda tidak memperhatikan.

"Lebih lagi, hobinya adalah baca tulisan orang yang sama-sama alaynya! Apalagi yang ditulis oleh—"

"Mikina Sfarz?" Suara dari pintu. Mikina menoleh, dan ralatnya tertahan di tenggorokan—

—karena sekarang ia tengah bertatap muka dengan Allen Avadonia.

"Saya fans blog kamu loh." Komentar Allen sambil lalu dibarengi senyum tampan rupawan. Mikina keselek angin. Kagetnya belum hilang.

"E-eh?"

"Ya, menurut saya tulisan kamu itu beda, sangat... apa namanya? Revolusioner? Seperti itulah pokoknya." Si pemuda lalu menawarkan setoples permen yang ditolak Mikina dengan sopan. Ire tidak punya masalah seperti itu dan langsung mengambil segenggam.

"Tidak usah, pak. Tapi—"

"Mas saja."

"Baiklah, Mas. Anu, tentang yang tadi, ...apa Mas Allen benar-benar menganggap tulisan saya pantas dibaca?"

"Tentu saja. Gaya menulis kamu itu sangat unik. Extraordinary!" Lelaki pirang itu kemudian memasukan lima permen sekaligus ke mulutnya dan meneruskan dengan berapi-api. Mikina bertanya-tanya apa jadinya jika kumpulan konfeksioneri itu salah saluran dan ia harus membatalkan wawancara kali ini—setelah semua rintangan yang dilalui. "Terutama artikel bulan lalu, yang tentang virus jomblo itu, sangat membuka mata saya akan apa yang menimpa saya setelah kejadian tahun lalu."

"Ah!" Netra si jurnalis membulat. "Apa ini kejadian yang sama yang melibatkan Bu Michaela dari perusahaan salep Elphegort?"  
Ia ingat kejadian itu. September tahun lalu, lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan dengan si putri direktur di premiere film AkuMusu: The Beginning yang disponsori oleh Retasan-Elphegort. Koran dimana-mana penuh dengan berita soal retaknya hubungan joint venture kedua perusahaan yang berakibat kacaunya pasar saham dan dibatalkannya satu line up produk kolaborasi baru yang digadang-gadang akan jadi barang paling hot bulan itu.**

"Ya, yang itu. Sejak putus dengan Michaela, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau saya dekati lagi. Para gadis malah menatap saya jijik saat saya ajak kencan." Kata Allen dramatis. Ia tiba-tiba menggigit sapu tangan putih dan sesenggukan menangis. "Kenapa? Apa gaya pemutusan saya terlalu kejam? Padahal maksud saya baik—Michaela akan ditunangkan dengan Kyle Marlon! Saya putus dengan dia supaya tidak ada ribut-ribut! Harusnya publik kasihan pada saya, saya ini korban kena tikung!"

Sementara air mata si pemuda menitik, Mikina malah mencium harum bakal drama yang siap dipetik. Ia menyiapkan note dan menyalakan tape recorder—masuk ke mode serius wawancara. Walaupun melenceng jauh dari intensinya datang kesini, berita tetaplah berita. "Maaf pak—eh, mas, bisa jelaskan lebih lanjut?"

Esoknya, headline koran AH Daily berbunyi seperti ini:

Eksklusif! Allen Avadonia Buka-Bukaan Soal Skandal Retasan-Marlon-Elphegort!

.

[Tamat dengan Tidak Elit]

.

*untuk yang kurang paham, di bagian ini, Riliane sebenarnya sedang, er, mengancam Mikina (disclaimer: tolong jangan ditiru di rumah). née itu digunakan untuk melampirkan nama gadis seseorang, biasanya ditaruh di belakang, and well... kebanyakan orang yang baru anda temui nggak akan tahu informasi ini. kalau Ney bisa tahu detail seperti itu, bayangkan hal apa lagi yang ia ketahui tentang tokoh utama kita.

then again, bisa saja Mikina menggunakan nama gadisnya di profil blognya. janganlah kita suudzon seperti Mikina, saudara-saudara!

**bagi yang penasaran, produk yang dimaksud adalah pack produk perawatan kulit lengkap dengan nama jual Retegort (kulit sehat bercahaya untuk masa depan yang lebih baik!)

kenapa koran mau memuat artikel gosip hasil desperasi seorang jurnalis? kenapa yang dibahas adalah petinggi perusahaan dan bukan artis? kenapa proses pewawancaraan di sini sangatlah tidak etis? pertanyaan bagus, saya sampai bingung mau menjawabnya /dueshh yah, semoga potongan fanfiksi ini bisa membuat sidang pembaca setidaknya tersenyum—walaupun miris karena kualitasnya yang bikin meringis. baik pace-nya, diksi-nya, dan yang paling penting, humornya. saya mengaku saya adalah orang yang garing luar dalam, lahir dan batin, mirip tumpukan kulit kacang yang siap dikiloin. /metafora macam apa itu

terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Panda Dayo yang sudah mempercayakan tulisannya yang luar biasa kerennya kepada saya ini—meski ybs nggak ikut nentuin yang dapet siapa sih—dan untuk para penyelenggara (sebut saja kak pindanglicious dan kak Ugya-kun upaupa) untuk challengenya. dan tentunya untuk kalian para pembaca yang sudah bertahan (?) sampai akhir. sampai jumpa lain waktu~

yours truly until the very end

—lunaeshii 


End file.
